Walk On Water or Drown
by BrOokeliciOus
Summary: When that fateful class meet again at their old home, things happen. Love is lost,rekindled, and lost again. People go missing. Murders happen right before your eyes.The only way you can survive is to walk on water- or drown. Assorted Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I know you'll hate me for this, but I deleted AFYCSW. I just wasn't feeling good about the plotline and stuff. Anyways, this is the new story that you'll be getting instead of the sequel until I can think of a less sucky plot. Enjoy. its going to be a mystery, pairings are still undecided. So here's the first chapter, told in the narrarators' pov.

* * *

**Why **do people lie about themselves for their reunion? Its jank. Pure jank. I've seen it everywhere. On movies, on tv, even on _The Fairly Oddparents._

It's stupid. its pathetic, and its pointless. People always find about in the end that you were lying about the whole thing or your conscience makes you spill everything up.

Basically, reunions are a waste of time.

It's just an event where you figure out how much your life sucks compared to everyone elses. The popular guy and the most popular girl are married, the nerdiest kids are now handsome/hot CEO's to tech companies. All your best friends forever are in Yale, Stanford, Harvard, NYU, Princeton- you name it, they're there. Your old flame is richer and has a prettier more sophisticated arm-candy than you. And your best friend's secret girlfriend kills you.

Wait-what?

Welcome to Walnut Grove University, where surprises are uncovered at the worst times, where scandals rarely happen, and where there are always fights. Where love is kindled, lost and re-kindled.

And where utter pandemonium just takes a few seconds to start and thrive.

Our story begins with the College Reunion of Class of '93. The class that started it all.

--

"Deborah? Did they decorate the auditorium well?" An elderly man with salt and pepper hair -more salt than pepper though-, asked his wife. He is Dr. Wilden, the Professor of Walnut Grove High.

"Yes, dear. They have. Now all we need are the kids." A small smile etched onto her thin features but faded as soon as it came.

He knew what his wife was talking about and immediately squeezed his wife's shoulder. They both looked of into the distance, as if an invisible memory hung there.

Memories of better, happier times.

--

Outside, a car door slammed making the white doves in the courtyard flutter away in fear. A handsome man stepped out of the luxury car, holding a sweet little, -screaming though- 3 year old in his muscled arms.

The child looked much like himself- the same black, inky hair and the playful smile. Heck, the only differnece between them was that she had blue eyes, as deep and as well - blue as the ocean.

He looked up at the aging cathedral style building, and smiled. Things hadn't changed a bit.

There were still multiple fliers hanging everywhere, making up a rainbow on the walls. Students milled around the ballroom, wondering what great event was being held that even their little freshmen (freshmeaty) little eyes can't see.

He turned to the other side of his Mercedes and knocked on the window.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold on." He smiled and took a deep breath. Looks like everything was going to be ok. No more nightmares. No more waking up in the middle of the night screaming, and ending up waking little Hope.

All was good.

And then he turned around.


	2. deuxdostwo

**okay,then. here we go. chapitre deux. more reviews, please?**

**oh yeah, the boy in the last chapter is different than this guy, mkay?**

* * *

_flashback_

"How could you, Derrick?!?" He remembered her angelic voice so clearly. It was as if she'd never left.

"I..It wasn't me." He looked down like a little kid, after stealing the cookies from the cookie jar. He was too scared to meet her eye, although he was very much innocent.

"To hell it wasn't you! I hate you." It was the last she ever said to him.

To his right, Griffin was staring at him with pity. Derrick's eyes burned with tears. He shook them away angrily. In the near distance, he heard a laugh. Derrick looked up.

Carmel met blue-green.

Both narrowed, and yet the angelic blue-green formed a smirk. "Looks like that didn't go so well, Derry. But you shouldn't have done that to your girlfriend." he fake-pouted.

The voice that came out of Derrick was so deadly.

"It. was. you." He uttered every single syllable.

His fists clenched so hard, the skin stretched around his knuckles whitened. His pretty-boy face became red.

"Run, Cam, run!" Someone, most likely Jake Shapiro, (Cam's butt-kisser) yelled.

And so it began.

He remembered everything. The way his knuckled had crunched into Cam's nose, the satisfying way he swore angrily and tried to attack back.

They were rolling in the mud now, hitting and almost killing each other.

"Finish him, D!" He barely acknowledged the comment. It was just him and Cam.

Someone tossedhim an iron bar. It was slipping from the sweat on his hands. He took a deep breath.

People were screaming. His friends were chanting, Massie was gone. Cam was on the floor writhing in pain.

Derrick closed his eyes, and tightened the grip on the bar. The last thing he saw was Cam's pleading face.

He raised the bar, ready to strike.

"D-Derrick . Please Don't! No-"

**--B--**

Derrick stood upright in bed,hand on forehead, sweating like hell.

He hadn't had this dream in a while, now.

But then again, waking up in the middle of the night was a usual for Derrick Harrington. He got up, deeply sighing.

It was 4:00 AM.

Time to go back.

Back to where it all began.

**--B--**

The flight was a blur.

He felt as if he had five Thanksgiving dinners. Stuffed, and boated like mush.

Derrick had no idea what he could expect when he got there. Would _she _be there? Was she married? Derrick had recently broken up with his 4th girlfriend of the month .

They were all the same. Frigid bitches or sluts.

None of them reminded them of her. Was that a good thing or a bad thing though?

_"Attention, Passengers. We are now arriving at the Rosebury International Airport. Pleas fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing. Thank you."_

Derrick took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

* * *

**mkays. that was beyond boring. but the "crux" of the story shall form soon. -sniggers-**

**crux..sigh. 've been reading too much harry potter.**

**review, beeyotches?**


End file.
